Una cuestión de tiempo
by Syfdas
Summary: Eso era completamente inesperado, la consecuencia de todo lo que le habían dicho que no hiciera ahora tenía la forma de un niño de 4 años con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son creación de sir Arthur Conan Doyle, concretamente de la adaptación de Moffat y Gattis: Sherlock de la BBC.

**Inspirado en una tarde de completa ociosidad xD**

.

.

.

El pequeño niño veía con desconfianza a los tres adultos de pie en la sala del lugar más extraño que visitará a su tierna edad, refugiado en un rincón de mantas entre los sillones con pilas de papeles desordenados que se desplomaban hasta el suelo, esconderse era uno de sus puntos fuertes, cuando su hermana quería molestarlo el pequeño aprovechaba su baja estatura para ocultarse donde Harry no pudiera alcanzarlo y sus brazos no lograran estirarse para jalarlo de sus ropas, ella acostumbraba echarle la culpa de sus travesuras o gastarle bromas junto con su grupo de amigos, por lo que el pequeño había desarrollado el reflejo de querer esconderse cuando creía que algún adulto se había enojado con él por alguna razón que no comprendía.

"Recobrará sus recuerdos paulatinamente, no podemos exponerlo a regresarlo a su estado natural sin suponer que no alteraremos cosas importantes" Mycroft estaba de pie en la sala de Baker Street con un semblante claramente disgustado con más calma que los otros dos hombres presentes.

Sherlock había decidido escabullirse otra vez dentro de los laboratorios secretos de Baskerville para probar un experimento con equipos sumamente escasos en el mundo, como siempre su fiel amigo y compañero de aventuras John Watson lo había acompañado hasta quedar perdido entre cámaras grandes de confusos espejos y muros blancos, el inverosímil escenario actual era la consecuencia de todo lo que le habían dicho que no hiciera y que tenía la forma de un niño de 4 años con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"Ya alteraron cosas importantes, lo que están haciendo después de eso es una estupidez" Reclamó Sherlock caminando visiblemente alterado.

"Que emocional te estás comportando hermanito" pico Mycroft "El buen doctor se recuperará y podrán seguir con su feliz asociación"

"El no es una cosa, dejen de ignorar el hecho de que ha vuelto a ser un niño, necesita comprensión, alguien que lo cuide y pueda ayudarlo a salir de este...este… lo que sea que sea esto " Dijo Greg entendiendo aún menos que nadie lo que sucedía, encarando a los dos hermanos Holmes que se fulminaban con la mirada y tomando al pequeño John de su escondite solo los dioses sabían si el lugar donde se escondía estaba libre de toxicidad, se acordaría por toda su vida de jamás preguntar más sobre lo que sea que fuere Baskerville.

"Para empezar no tiene sentido que tu sombra esté aquí Mycroft, largo de mi departamento ¿O acaso ahora se acompañan de la mano a sus trabajos?" Sherlock hizo un ademán de desdén para restarle toda la importancia a la presencia de Greg "Deja las cosas del caso que traías antes de meterte en asuntos ajenos en el escritorio Gavin y vete"

"No se puede ir hermanito, ya sabe demasiado" Restó importancia el mayor de los Holmes a lo que Greg solo rodó los ojos "Lo que le pasó al doctor Watson es un secreto de Estado, por lo tanto este pequeño incidente tendrá que estar oculto del exterior"

El pequeño niño rubio comenzó a temblar nerviosamente intuyendo que discutían por su culpa, ya que el mayor con el paraguas gracioso lo miraba con algo parecido al terror.

"Nunca debieron entrar a estos laboratorios de nuevo hermanito y aunque compadezco al pobre doctor él te siguió por voluntad propia"

"¿Compadecer? ¡Claro! Estás enojado porque decidimos entrar a ese laboratorio de tercera e interrumpimos tu cita con Gavin, no puedo hacerme cargo de eso" exclamó Sherlock señalando al pequeño niño que apretó el abrigo de Lestrade.

"Regresará a la normalidad en cuestión de días, pero deberá atravesar el crecimiento por etapas para que no suponga daños mayores, sus memorias se irán recobrando conforme crezca... otra vez" Mycroft cambio de posición dispuesto a salir para atender asuntos de mayor importancia además de su clara indisposición a todo lo que relacionara niños "Déjalo en los laboratorios si no lo quieres ver hasta entonces"

Los ojos del menor estaban vidriosos, Sherlock miró a Lestrade como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada por el hecho de tener a John entre sus brazos a lo que el pequeño reaccionó temblando, aferrándose más con sus pequeñas manitas a la ropa del detective inspector.

"Haggy dice... que causo ... pobemas" hipaba sin parar con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas por tanto tiempo "¿voví a hace pobemas?"

"No has hecho nada malo pequeño,te cuidaremos por unos días todo estará bien y será divertido " Sonrió Lestrade conmoviendo secretamente al mayor de los Holmes y enojando al menor.

"¿Donde ta mummy?"

Los dos hermanos Holmes sintieron un gran escalofrío mientras miraban con terror al adorable John H. Watson que volvía a tener 4 años y necesitaba respuestas al cambio drástico que tenía frente a él antes de soltarse a llorar, ninguno de esos hombres era mummy.

...

Convivir con el pequeño niño fue lo más duro que había soportado en su vida, John era un niño completamente normal, promedio y demasiado común sin las capacidades suficientes de observación, salvo la natural curiosidad por todo lo que no conocía y con los hábitos más mundanos que Sherlock hubiera siquiera podido imaginar, la señora Hudson se tuvo que enterar después de una tarde de intenso ruido en el piso superior del 221b de Baker Street, el milagro fue que no se desmayara en cuanto su mirada cruzó con el desordenado cabello rubio de un infante corriendo por la sala y Sherlock encima del sofá con guantes anti radiactivos robados de los laboratorios, ningún Holmes tenía experiencia con las personas o con las habilidades sociales pero Sherlock no expondría a John de regreso al laboratorio que propuso Mycroft para que pudieran experimentar con él, en todo caso el quería sacar sus propias conclusiones del inesperado experimento, también estaba seguro de no querer a Gavin cuidando de su único amigo en el mundo, cada minuto con él representaba un atraso en la inteligencia de John y le preocupaba que al llegar a la edad que debía de tener sufriera las consecuencias de estar cerca de personas tan ordinarias.

La señora Hudson que se había enterado de forma poco convencional había estado totalmente incrédula al principio, después comenzó a cubrir las necesidades básicas del pequeño, John tardó un día en entender que no iría a casa con mamá ni papá o Harriet, ciertamente el no ir con Harriet, aunque fuera una adulta, era un alivio, la hermana con problemas alcohólicos de john era la menos capacitada para hacerse cargo de él, pese a todo la señora Hudson había encontrado que John era un niño tierno y amable, con buenos modales y un buen desarrollo empático '_es como un príncipe en miniatura'_ decía.

Sherlock rodaba los ojos ante la mención de cuentos absurdos, caricaturas sosas y juegos comunes, los gastos fueron totalmente cubiertos por Mycroft quien además se hizo cargo a través de Anthea de proveer un completo kit de "supervivencia anti -Sherlock" con ropa y artículos varios no adentrándose más en el asunto, de cualquier forma alguien tenía que encargarse de la alimentación del pequeño hasta que llegara a la edad de valerse por sí mismo para ello John bajaba a la salita de la anciana sin ningún riesgo de infectarse con algo.

La primer noche habían considerado que la mejor opción era que la señora Hudson cuidara del infantil John hasta que creciera pero después de toda una velada de ruido interminablemente intenso del pequeño, la casera no pudo soportarlo más, el único detective consultor del mundo resolvió resignado que la mejor forma de mantener al niño en calma era tenerlo en el departamento donde su versión adulta y el mismo convivían todos los días, no tardando en descubrir momentos después que lo mejor era dejarlo sentarse sobre su regazo, tener al pequeño con él extrañamente disminuía el trabajo cerebral extenuante encontrando ese efecto profundamente tranquilizante muy parecido a tener parches de nicotina en sus brazos, guardando la nota de intentarlo con la versión mayor cuando todo volviera a la normalidad o a lo que se consideraba normal para un Holmes.

Sin embargo, manejar a un niño sin tener la comprensión mínima de lo que significaba hacerse cargo de otro ser humano cubriendo necesidades sociales, emocionales y físicas era por completo una cosa totalmente diferente.

"Tú codazon esta sano, suena tum tum tum" el pequeño había encontrado el estetoscopio de su yo normal entre el caos del departamento y después de descubrir su utilidad gracias a Sherlock no dejaba de probarlo "Cuando sea gande yo cuidade tu codazon" sonrió.

No había forma de decir que el músculo estaba sano solo porque hiciera '_Tum Tum'_ pero metafóricamente hablando el verdadero corazón de Sherlock era John, su conexión con el mundo y el único capaz abrazarlo de esa forma incluso si quisiera hacerlo en su versión adulta, las manos del pequeño se encontraban sobre su pecho, con el pequeño cuerpo descansando sobre él, odiaba cada minuto que John estaba con sus citas buscando con ellas lo que él no podía darle, tener al pequeño de esa forma era definitivamente sentirse vivo, estar completo y por primera vez en años durmió 8 horas seguidas con el pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos.

...

El primer baño fue la actividad más retadora que Sherlock hubiera hecho alguna vez, comenzó a levantar la playera del pequeño John de una forma totalmente inexperta y atropellada cuando casi pudo liberarlo de la prenda, las pequeñas manitas se aferraron a la orilla bajandola otra vez, el pelinegro miró al niño con el ceño fruncido sin entender su acción encontrándose con el rostro del rubio ruborizado, John era valiente desde pequeño lo demostraba cada que le hacía falta su mamá y aún así salía del cuarto cada mañana sin llorar ni gritar descubriendo cosas nuevas en el piso, pero en ese momento se veía agitado ¿lo habría lastimado?

"Mamá dice que ninguna pesona puede ved tu cuepo" Dijo profundamente apenado.

"Necesitas bañarte" respondió Sherlock como si eso explicara todo.

Minutos después de una larga plática de confianza en la que el pequeño explicaba todo lo que no debía hacer con extraños John estaba chapoteando en la bañera alegremente y mojando a Sherlock en el proceso que se esforzaba en no sufrir un colapso cerebral de tanto aburrimiento al que estaba siendo sometido, el niño tenía su cuerpo sumergido mientras cantaba nanas y Sherlock tallaba su cabello con un ridículo shampoo que tenía dibujos de patos en una bañera perteneciente al _kit 'supervivencia anti- Sherlock'_

...

El primer amor llega cuando menos lo esperas, de una forma totalmente incomprensible asomando a la puerta dulce e inocente de las primeras emociones románticas, el primer amor de John fue a los 9 años con una niña de su escuela , ella tenía pecas en las mejillas y el cabello rizado,todo había terminado solo con una carta con dibujos, pero eso fue antes de Sherlock, antes de que una arma potencialmente letal retrocediera su vida y tuviera que cruzar por ello otra vez, el primer amor de John quien tenía 9 años otra vez o el nuevo primer amor de John, era Sherlock, el rubio se escondía para mirarlo hacer experimentos con las mejillas ruborizadas y una flor que había recogido con la señora Hudson cuando la acompañó por las compras semanales '_es el pequeño sobrino de uno de mis inquilinos'_ comentaba alegremente cuando los veían en el súper, esa tarde se había armado de valor, se había bañado con un nuevo shampoo y tenía una flor amarilla comprada con los ahorros que había encontrado en su cuarto, Sherlock estaba recostado en el sillón esperando silenciosamente al niño que sabía estaba detrás de la puerta principal, John le entregó la flor acompañado de un tierno beso en la mejilla, el niño fue presa del amor imposible, puro y sincero que a veces ocurre a esa edad, corriendo hacía su habitación.

Sherlock por su parte no supo identificar si eso era malo o no, su primero amor también había sido John, John salvándolo de un taxista definitivamente malo, John siendo su conciencia y moral, su conexión con el mundo real y con el mismo, John que hacía de él una buena persona aunque nunca lo admitiera y la gran mayor parte del tiempo no reconociera alguna utilidad en ello, Su John que lo había redimido de la soledad con el calor de su presencia, quizá él no fue en estricto sentido la primer elección en la vida del rubio, pero con el niño sonriente y apenado que había huido creyendo que estaba dormido, Sherlock supo que sí había sido su elección después de todo.

...

El único detective consultor en el mundo creía que lo peor había sido la fase infantil de John que siempre quería estar a su lado y por el que tenía estrictamente prohibido tener las imágenes de sus casos en algún lado que no fuera su habitación, pero definitivamente no era lo peor, el adolescente era algo que no esperaba, su primera pelea llegó cuando manifestó que quería salir, eso era algo predecible como que también que los modales del rubio le aligeraran un poco la carga de lidiar con su estado más hormonal, el autodescubrimiento de su cuerpo y las dudas sobre su sexualidad lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sherlock.

"Quiero salir" espetó decididamente una tarde en particular.

"Ya sabes que no puedes, no digas cosas aburridas"

"Tú eres aburrido"

"Oh sí, yo no soy quien tiene una crisis emocional estupida solo por no entender desde esa edad que en realidad no eres del todo heterosexual ¿Cuando lo descubriste John? ¿Besando a ese chico detrás del campo deportivo? eres tan obvio como un libro abierto" Soltó sin contenerse como de costumbre.

John se había sonrojado furiosamente por haber sido descubierto sólo con las pistas de sus recién recuperadas memorias de años más rebeldes y hormonales, apretando los puños ante tal aseveración, Sherlock comportándose como un niño superdotado, secretamente feliz de descubrir que su compañero de piso podría sentirse atraído hacia él en su versión adulta.

"¡Al menos he dado un beso!" gritó subiendo a su habitación azotando la puerta y molestando aún más a Sherlock con el ruido de bandas de rock y el corazón estrujado sin saber que, en realidad, su deducción era completamente acertada.

Lestrade fue por el John en su versión adolescente en la tarde _´Diré que es uno de mis sobrinos, nadie se enterara´ _Sherlock no había dicho ni una sola palabra fingiendo no escucharlos en absoluto, ambos no regresaron hasta muy entrada la noche, con sonrisas muy grandes y baldes de palomitas temáticos, todo en ellos gritaba una aburrida película que de hecho habían considerado asombrosa, las memorias de John sobre el cine se habían quedado con efectos especiales de menor calidad a la actual por lo que se encontraba verdaderamente fascinado, la trama de superhéroes con conexiones astrales y mágicas armas conjuradas con la mente era simplemente ideal para el, Greg por otro lado disfruto como si fuera una tarde con su propio y ficticio hijo, del que después hablaría con Mycroft para tener en un futuro no muy lejano.

Sherlock se encontraba tocando el violín con una exagerada presión en las cuerdas del instrumento y su enojo solo incrementó más cuando ambos parecían cómplices de lo más unidos, estúpidamente felices.

En la madrugada fue John el que rompió el mal ambiente, dulce y paciente aún cuando su carácter navegaba por las olas de la adolescencia y rebeldía por segunda vez, abrazó a Sherlock por la espalda pidiendo una disculpa silenciosa mientras este tocaba en el violín la canción favorita de John adulto, aunque el menor adolescente no supiera que era la forma de Sherlock de admitir que había cometido un error y que esa melodía era de hecho la que más disfrutaba del repertorio del detective consultor. Sherlock sintió el cuerpo de John detrás suyo junto con la humedad característica de las lágrimas entre temblores y sollozos en su espalda, un nítido recuerdo pasó por su mente conectando los hechos como si fuera un caso más.

"_¿Tienes novia?" Había preguntado John esa noche en Angelo´s_

"_¿Novia? No esa no es mi área"_

"_Entonces ¿tienes novio? Lo cual está bien por cierto"_

"_Sé que está bien"_

"_Entonces ¿No tienes novio?... está bien, estás soltero igual que yo"_

La comprensión cayó sobre Sherlock como un balde de agua helada, deducirlo había sido sencillo pero entenderlo emocionalmente era sumamente complicado, alguien le había dicho a John que sentir atracción por un hombre estaba mal, fue en su adolescencia, quizá ese chico de las gradas detrás del campo deportivo y Sherlock supo que John había tardado años en comprender que eso estaba bien. Dejando el violín en el sillón más cercano Sherlock abrazo a John pensando que nunca lo había visto tan indefenso, intentando transmitir seguridad con toda su alma, alma que fue descubierta por John, siempre era el.

...

Cuando John llegó a la juventud universitaria y pudo comprender más a fondo lo que había pasado y como llegaría a su edad en pocos días, Sherlock sintió una punzada de celos, su joven compañero antes de haber ido a la guerra tenía los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa despreocupada, leía en el sillón más largo con los pies estirados como un estudiante satisfecho al descubrir que ya no tenía más deberes que hacer, Sherlock fue entonces muy consciente de lo arrolladoramente atractivo que era el John joven, tan tranquilo y despreocupado, se lo imagino sonreír a muchas chicas solo porque en su personalidad estaba el ser amable y sintió una gran molestia de no haber sido él quien compartiera esas sonrisas y la cantidad de chicas con las que había salido lo hacían ponerse de mal humor.

Una tarde en la que habían decidido salir de compras extras, porque John era joven y comía a cantidades que Sherlock no hubiera esperado, además de una colección de películas sobre guerras espaciales y poderes telequinéticos, regreso con números celulares de chicas y de un chico en el bolsillo, el rubio solo sonrió tierno y dulce y Sherlock tuvo el extraño impulso de querer encerrarlo en Baker Street para que no volviera a sonreír de esa forma a nadie más que no fuera el.

"Estás viéndome fijamente" dijo el joven.

Su voz era grave, ya había alcanzado el tono que solía tener, sonaba al John que él conocía pero sin el acento de regaño que a veces se encontraba implícito, se escuchaba alegre.

"Deja de hacerlo ya se que soy guapo" Bromeó para después seguir con su lectura mientras Sherlock fingía ignorarlo aunque por dentro se preguntaba cómo encerrarlo en su habitación para que nunca nadie lo viera jamás "Veré las películas que compramos, tu hermano debe ser alguien muy rico para seguir cubriendo mis gastos ¡No puedo esperar por ver la continuación que salió de estas películas años después! ¡Antes que todos!... bueno, al menos antes que mi versión adulta"

...

El practicante de medicina era hasta ahora quien más ayudaba al detective consultor, con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la falta de experiencia sólida cada que veía las heridas sobre la piel blanca de su inesperadamente extraño compañero de piso, aprendiendo y familiarizándose con los retorcidos experimentos que se realizaban en la cocina.

"Tienes algo que preguntar John, da vueltas en tu cabeza, es molesto y no me deja concentrar" Sherlock estaba en el sillón dejándose atender por el joven médico.

"En el futuro… ehm en mi versión del futuro que vive contigo ¿somos buenos amigos?" Preguntó por fin.

"Eres mi mejor amigo John"

...

El capitán Watson fue inesperadamente una compañía muy llevadera, John seguía igual de paciente con él pero sus hábitos militares se hacían presentes y habían desplazado al joven, era muy ordenado, su caminar era recto y se ejercitaba por las mañanas, las tazas de té eran algo de lo que tuvo que prescindir en la guerra por lo que las tardes nuevas se volvieron sus momentos favoritos de tomar té.

Después llegaron las pesadillas, John no era vulnerable pero por las noches se levantaba bruscamente intentando acallar el ruido de sus propios sueños y la sangre de sus memorias. Sherlock se sintió culpable de que volviera de alguna forma al campo de la guerra por primera vez, más inexperto y vulnerable, con sus miedos renovados que ahora solo existían en su mente y la mente crea terrores irracionalmente grandes pues sin imaginación no existe el miedo, una noche especialmente agitada John había llorado la muerte de un joven que yacía en sus brazos, el primero de muchos que vio morir.

"No lo pude salvar Sherlock y ni siquiera conocía su nombre"

El pelinegro supo entonces lo que era ser el soporte de alguien más, tenía la impresión de que todo ese inesperado acontecimiento también lo estaba haciendo crecer de una forma muy diferente, lo abrazó primero inseguro puesto que ya no había inocencia como la que emanaba siendo niño, el contacto era cálido e íntimo, su abrazo se hizo más fuerte, en ese momento Sherlock creyó que el lugar de John siempre había sido a su lado, su destino era estar con él, ambos juntos, su cuerpo se sentía más como el que recordaba, ahí en Baker street donde siempre iban a estar, los minutos pasaron y John alzó la vista pidiendo permiso silencioso con las manos en el rostro de Sherlock cerrando el inesperado contacto de sus labios contra los del detective, besando suavemente al principio desvaneciendo su anhelo con cada movimiento.

John pasó un brazo a la cintura de Sherlock acercándolo más mientras profundizaba el contacto, haciendo temblar las piernas del pelinegro y sintiendo una corriente eléctrica extremadamente satisfactoria en su columna, Sherlock aprendía rápidamente, devolviendo el contacto suave, fundiéndose lentamente en uno solo, la lengua de John rozó sus labios y Sherlock comprendió el pedido silencioso aceptando gustoso, disfrutando de él, saboreando cada instante en ese limbo que por tanto tiempo le había sido ajeno y por algo más negado. John era suyo, el tierno y dulce, el fuerte y seguro, el adicto al peligro y al mismo tiempo amante de las comodidades del hogar y del té, John era suyo y siempre sería así porque Sherlock era completamente propiedad de John Watson.

Fue una mañana que John se sintió completamente bien en su cuerpo, en su cama y con todos sus recuerdos intactos salvo por el pequeño detalle que tenía a Sherlock aferrado a su torso como un pulpo, su cabello rizado haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello durmiendo tranquilamente gracias a sus mejorados hábitos de sueño, John intentó moverse para aclarar sus ideas pero el pelinegro lo apretó más contra él emitiendo un ruido de satisfacción, era irónico que en el momento en el que Sherlock lucía y se comportaba más como una persona normal en realidad no parecía un humano, su cuerpo se encontraba extendido entre las sábanas y el cabello suave brillando con la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de John, era la visión de un perfecto ángel, una escultura labrada por manos expertas con forma varonil y hermosa. John sintió su estómago revolverse, su corazón latir aceleradamente y la sangre subir a sus mejillas calientes con sorprendente felicidad, crecer otra vez con Sherlock no había sido del todo malo y ciertamente mentiría sus dijera que sus nuevos recuerdos le causaban problemas. Dioses podría despertar todos los días así, los ojos azules con las pupilas dilatadas de Sherlock estaban observandolo profundamente como si quisieran descifrar su alma.

"Aunque debo admitir que disfrute algunas partes de esa experiencia de ninguna forma quiero repetirla" comenzó Sherlock con su discurso " No necesito a otro John Watson en este momento salvo a ti, para ser más específico a ti besandome"

"Todo eso fue culpa tuya de todas formas" Aclaró John inclinándose para besarlo de manera más demandante, caliente y húmeda, con su lengua danzando de forma experta mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Sherlock.

"Eso lo disfrute mucho... pero ayer no besabas así" interrumpió Sherlock sin aire con el rostro sonrojado.

"Fue solo cuestión de tiempo, entre el día de ayer y hoy recuperé mucha información interesante" Dijo John posando sus labios en el tentador cuello de su compañero riendo ante el gruñido de molestia que obtuvo por su comentario "Deberíamos decirle a Mycroft que todo volvio a la normalidad"

"Después, en este momento solo quiero saber que más información recuperaste" Sherlock se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él "Se me ocurre un baño sin estúpidos shampoos de patos"

John sonrió.

.

.

.

**UFFFF… ojalá que esta idea quedara bien como la tenía en mi cabeza XD en realidad no la imagine como una historia larga y como es el primer fic que escribo con Johnlock en verdad espero que les resultara agradable, ¡gracias por leer! cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

**Sin más que decir les mando un saludo :)**


End file.
